A Broken Fairy Tale
by dieonyourlips
Summary: Serena leaves Tokyo bound for America. Sort of hard to explain, Read And Review!!! (S/D by the way)


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

A Broken Fairy Tale 

"Goodbye…" Whispered the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Serena Tsukino, as she looked at the Tokyo skyline through the small window of a plane.   
It was 7 PM, and Serena had just boarded a plane, bound for America.   
She sighed, wondering if she'd made the right decision or not. I mean, what if she was wrong? What if all this was a huge misunderstanding? That was possible, right?   
The plane was almost completely vertical, and Serena leaned back, not resisting the pull of gravity.   
'Its going to be hours before landing,' Serena thought, blinking wearily. 'Might as well take a nap.' And she fell to sleep, a crystal tear of disappointment sliding down her cheek.   
Serena's dreams were not peaceful though, her mind raced with the happenings of the night before. Visions of betrayal. She wanted to wake up, but her body needed to rest. Unbeknownst to her, the crescent moon on her forehead flickered, and then disappeared. 

_ "Can you please help me up, I'm hurt badly." Asked the soldier of the moon, adjusting her wait so her bleeding leg wouldn't be in so much pain.   
"Get up your self Sailor Moon." Mars snapped, her hand on her hip as she looked back disgusted at Sailor Moon.   
"Yeah Sailor Moon. Venus needs our help more. She may have sprained her ankle, now get up and help us with her!" Screamed Lita angrily.   
"But-but-…" Whimpered Sailor Moon, trying to stand, but failing.   
"No buts about it Sailor Moon. Get up!" Amy glared back.   
Sailor Moon stayed where she was, now looking at the ground with a helpless look.   
"Fine, be lazy." Mars said, beginning to walk away. The other scouts followed, muttering things like "pitiful isn't it?" or "what a stupid klutz.". Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears, and rain began to fall harshly around her. Thunder sounded, and then lightning flashed----_

Serena awoke with a start. She looked around and saw she was still on the plane. An elderly woman next to her looked at her with increasing worry.   
"Are you alright Deary?" The woman asked.   
"Yeah… I'm alright." Serena replied, sighing. The voice sounded familiar, but she passed it off,  
"You don't look alright. Are you hungry, I'll call a stewardess for you. You missed breakfast don'tcha know." The woman said in her soft, but very old, voice.   
"Would you? I'd really appreciate that." Serena was really surprised at the kindness she was receiving from a complete stranger, when her own friends and family had been so cruel.   
"It'd be no problem. You go ahead and lie back." The woman smiled. Serena nodded, and obeyed, laying her head back and looking out the window into the darkening sky.   
A stewardess soon came and served Serena. Of course Serena happily took it, and ate slowly, enjoying it.   
"Deary, do you mind telling me what you were dreaming about? You had a look of horror on your face. In a way it frightened me. It looked like you hadn't a friend left in the world." The woman said once again, as a the stewardess took Serena's tray.   
"I might not have a friend left in the world, ma'am. That was why I was leaving. There's nothing left for me in Tokyo." Serena said, not looking the woman in the eyes.   
"I'm sorry to hear that Deary. Where do you plan on staying?" The woman asked.   
"I don't know. I've never been in America. I don't have any family there. I'll have to see where life takes me." Serena replied.   
"Why don't you stay with me? I'm all on my lonesome now that my husband died. I've a small house, but it does have two bedrooms." The woman said, smiling sincerely at Serena.   
"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a burden ma'am." Serena declined.   
"Non-sense. I need the company. What's your name Deary?" The woman asked.   
"Serena, Serena Tsukino." Serena smiled at the woman's determination.   
"I'm Rose. So Serena, are you going to accept, or let this little old lady be alone?" Rose said, a smirk on her wrinkled face.   
"Well Rose, you've talked me into it." Serena laughed, and held out her hand for Rose to shake. 

This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship…

To Be Continued   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first story using HTML code. Its sort of confusing, but well worth it. Finally I can do _italics_(hehe)!!! I know there have been a lot of stories like this, but its going to have a twist, don't worry. 

Writing 'til someone takes my computer, and isolates me with no pencils or pens,  
CelestialShadow 


End file.
